Conventional video and graphic presentation systems used for, e.g., weather forecasting and traffic information broadcasts, require advance preparation of the visual presentation. This method is limited in that when newscasters are called upon to present information regarding fast moving storms, urgent situations, etc., the information being presented to viewers is not the most current available. While newscasters may endeavor to present current information, their graphical presentation may be 15 minutes old, or older, and the conditions sought to be presented may have changed in the interim.
Another problem with conventional systems is that they are not interactive. This inflexibility does not allow for changes during the airing of the presentation. Thus, if something should change between the preparation of the broadcast and airtime, or if the newscaster should decide at airtime that he or she would like show something different or further detail a portion of the display, the newscaster cannot interactively change the presentation and must prepare a new broadcast presentation, which often is not possible due to time constraints.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, there is a need for a system that provides real-time, interactive presentation of information. The present invention provides such a solution.